LTE (Long Term Evolution) access technology is used for 4G deployments around the world. LTE provides very fast, highly responsive mobile data services to support increasing user demand for mobile broadband services. LTE represents a significant shift from legacy mobile systems as an all-IP (Internet Protocol) network technology. LTE is a comprehensive transition towards a packet-switched-only system that is non-hierarchical and that makes wide use of 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) protocols and practices. LTE is also designed to be interoperable with legacy Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) systems and offers support for seamless mobility through non-3GPP wireless accesses including, for example, WiMAX and Wi-Fi.
The LTE access network incorporates state-of-the-art air interface technologies including OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) and advanced antenna techniques to maximize the efficient use of RF spectrum. It also accommodates several options for frequency bands, carrier bandwidths, and duplexing techniques to effectively utilize the different portions of unused spectrum in different countries and geographies. Most significantly, the LTE network architecture's evolution to an all-IP architecture enables seamless delivery of applications and services.